All That Matters
by stargazzer
Summary: After all that's gone wong what can make them realize what really matters?
1. Seperation Anxeity

All that Matters By stargazer_03@hotmail.com  
  
Set after Chris Crossed and my first fan fiction Wake Me Up Inside.  
  
Disclaimer: "Charmed" and all related characters and events are the copyrighted property of Spelling Television and the WB, Paramount/Viacom Corporation. This is a work of fan fiction and no infringement of copyright is intended.  
  
Story Summary: They all knew they couldn't live together forever and now that it's happened what effect will have on their wiccan lives as well as their personal ones. What can make them realize what really matters?  
  
Chapter Summary: The charmed one's find themselves on a demonic hit list.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 1  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Scene 1 - Manor  
  
Paige and Richard are sitting outside of the manor in Paige's car.  
  
Paige: "I'll be right back out I just forgot something and need to pick it up."  
Richard: "Do you want me to come in and wait."  
Paige: "No I'll only be a minute."  
Richard: "Okay"  
  
Paige opens the car door and leans over to give Richard a kiss before she gets out and walks towards the manor.  
  
Paige opens the door to the manor and steps into the entryway.  
  
Paige: "Piper, you home? I just came to pick up some.AHH"  
  
Paige is cut off as she ducks out of the way of an energyball as she steps into the living room.  
  
Paige: "What the? PIPER!!"  
  
Piper comes running from across the living room and dives over the couch, landing next to Paige.  
  
Paige "Piper are you okay? What's going on in here?"  
Piper: [out of breath] "Demon"  
Paige: "Why didn't you call me!"  
Piper: "The Demon just showed up now!"  
  
Another energy ball fly over the couch and blows up a chair behind them. Paige peeks up from behind the couch to see a large pale demon with a black trench coat.  
  
Paige: "What does he want?"  
Piper: "What else to kill.[Piper cover he head as part of the couch blows up].  
us."  
Paige: "Chris!!!"  
  
The door to the manor opens and Richard walks in.  
  
Richard: "Paige are you almost ready?"  
Paige: "Richard! Watch out!"  
  
Richard see's the Demon just in time to avoid an energy ball and dives behind an overturned table a few feet from Piper and Paige.  
Paige: "You alright"  
Richard: "Yeah, you guys?"  
Paige: "Yeah"  
Piper : "Chris!"  
Paige: [to Piper] "Can you freeze him or blow him up or something?"  
Piper: "Nope"  
Paige: "Of course that would be easy"  
Piper: "We need a vanquishing spell can you orb the book?"  
Paige: [holds out her hands] "Book of Shadows"  
  
The book appears in blue orbs in Paige's hands and she frantically begins flipping through the pages to find the Demon. She finds the page with the demon on it just as an energy ball hit the couch destroying the cushions.  
  
Piper: "Hurry!"  
Paige: "Got it"  
  
Paige and Piper begin to read from the book out loud:  
  
Cause of pain Cause of fear  
Demon sent from far or near  
Hear these words hear our rhyme  
Remove him now from space and time  
  
Piper and Paige look up from behind the couch to see a ring of fire appear around the demon's feet which then encompasses the demon's body vanquishing him.  
  
Paige goes over and helps Richard to his feet while Piper asses the damage caused to the living room and starts to pick up pieces of broken furniture. Paige and Richard join Piper in the middle of the room and all three look down at a large scorch mark on the floor left behind from the vanquish.  
  
Paige: "Well it sure feels good to be home."  
Piper: "Yeah well we're lucky it wasn't a power of three vanquish otherwise we  
wouldn't have a home left.[picks up a destroyed couch pillow]."  
Paige: "Speaking of the power of three have you spoken to Phoebe lately?"  
Piper: "A couple of days ago, why?"  
Paige: " I was just wondering because I haven't really spoke to her since we  
moved out."  
Piper: "She's still adjusting to life overseas I think. It's going to take time. For all  
of us."  
  
Piper, Paige and Richard are continuing to clean up as Chris orbs in  
  
Chris: "Demon huh?"  
Paige: "Gee how'd you guess?"  
Piper: "We called for you."  
Chris: "Sorry my other charge had some trouble of her own. Did you vanquish  
him?"  
Paige: "Yup, umm [looks at the book of shadows]. Troika. a faction of  
low  
level demons and darklighters employed by upper level demons as  
an assassins."  
Piper: [sarcastically] "So what are we on some kind of Demonic hit list?"  
Chris: "Yeah I think so."  
Piper: "Oh. well. I guess we better get Phoebe then. Paige can you orb her  
here?"  
Paige: "Yup ah [looks at Richard] Richard I'm sorry I got to take a rain check on  
lunch but I'll be home tonight."  
Richard: "Sure Paige, be careful see you tonight [gives Paige a light kiss] bye.  
  
Richard walks out of the Manor.  
  
Paige: "Be right back"  
  
Paige orbs out of the Manor.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Scene 2 - Penthouse Hong Kong  
  
Paige orbs into a closet in the hallway outside of Phoebe and Jason's penthouse. She pulls out her cell phone and dials Phoebe's cell.  
  
Paige: "Hey Phoebe, yeah.um is Jason home. Good. Yeah in sec. Alright bye."  
  
Paige puts her cell phone away and orbs out of the closet. She reappears in the middle of Phoebe's penthouse. Phoebe runs up to her and gives her a big hug.  
  
Phoebe: "Paige, hey! It's so good to see you. How have you been?"  
Paige: "Good but Piper got attacked this morning by a demonic assassin."  
Phoebe: "Oh my god is she okay?"  
Paige: "Yeah but I think we're going to need the power of three for this one."  
Phoebe: "Of course. Jason won't be home until for a while but I'll leave him a  
note that I went out."  
  
Phoebe grabs a piece of paper from a table and writes down a note to Jason.  
  
Out for a while. Don't worry.  
Love, Phoebe  
Phoebe: "Okay all set."  
  
Phoebe grabs onto to Paige's hand and they orb out. Just as they leave a Troika assassin shimmers into the manor looks around and shimmers out.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Scene 3- Manor  
  
Paige and Phoebe orb into the living room of the Manor where Piper and Chris are waiting. As soon as they do Phoebe runs over and hugs Piper knocking her backwards onto the couch.  
  
Piper: "I missed you too Pheebs."  
Phoebe: "Paige told me about the attack. I feel so guilty."  
Piper: "Don't. Paige was here to help me."  
Phoebe: "But if something had happened."  
Piper: "Well it didn't so don't feel guilty."  
Phoebe: "Okay [hugs Piper again]"  
Chris: "Can we get back to the faction of assassins after you guys."  
Phoebe: "It's good to know some things haven't changed."  
Chris: "Hey you guys might have saved Wyatt for now but that doesn't mean  
they're going to attack. Especially since you're apart all the time it  
leaves  
you vulnerable."  
Piper: "Speaking of which have you guys been attacked at all?"  
  
Paige and Phoebe shake their heads.  
  
Paige: "Not until this morning."  
Phoebe: "Well I'll hit the book to see who the sent the Troika"  
Piper: "Okay and Paige and I will go talk to Daryl to see of we're the only ones  
being targeted."  
Paige: "Sorry Piper but I have to get to my temp job."  
Phoebe: "You're still doing that"  
Paige: "Yeah well I love Richard but spending the whole day together is a bit  
constricting."  
Piper: "Okay well I'll go talk to Daryl and I'll call if we need you."  
Paige: "Here's the number"  
  
Paige hands Piper a business card.  
  
Piper : "Golden Gate Asylum"  
Phoebe: "You work at an Asylum[laughingly]"  
Paige: "Yes I do and I like it. It's kind of like social work."  
Phoebe: "For crazy people"  
  
Paige hits Phoebe on the arm.  
  
Paige: "Just call me if you need me"  
Piper: "Okay see you later."  
  
Paige grabs her purse and walks out of the manor.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Scene 4- Large Office Building in San Francisco  
  
A man is sitting behind hid desk in a large corporate office.  
  
Man: [pushes intercome button] Hold all calls for the afternoon. Woman's voice: certainly.  
  
The man puts some folders that were on is desk in a drawer and pulls out a box from another drwer. He opens the box and in it is an athame and several other weapons. He picks up the athame and inspects it. One of the Troika shimmers in infront of hime and kneels down.  
  
Man: "Get up"  
  
The Troika get's up.  
  
Man: "You failed"  
Troika: "she wasn't there"  
Man: "Oh really" The Man waves his hand and the floor opens under the Troika's feet.  
  
Troika: "AHHH"  
  
The Troika disappears into the hole. The man waves his hand and the floor closes back up and a Darklighter appears in front of him.  
  
Man: "Tell the rest of the Troika they will not fail again and if they do I will destroy you all. Now do it.  
  
The Darklighter bows his head and disappears.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Scene 5 - Golden Gate Asylum  
  
Paige walks up to a male orderly at the front desk.  
  
David: "Hey Paige"  
Paige: "Hey David what's on the agenda"  
David: "Mrs. Riley in 21."  
Paige: "Thanks."  
  
Paige grabs her charts from David and heads into one of the rooms down a long hallway. She reaches room 21 and knock on the door.  
  
Paige: "Mrs. Patterson. It's time for your medicine."  
  
Paige receives no answer so she pushes open the door to the room. A woman in her mid thirties is sitting on her bed staring out a small window.  
  
Paige: "Mrs. Riley?"  
  
Paige walks over to the woman and pulls up a chair so she is sitting next to the woman.  
  
Paige: "Mrs. Riley it's Paige. I have your medicine for you."  
  
Paige holds out a small white cup with two pills in it and a glass of water. The woman takes the pills from Paige and swallows them followed by the water. She hands the glass back to Paige and goes back to starring out the small window.  
  
Paige: "Is there something you want to do today?"  
  
The woman gets up from her bed and walks over to a small desk in the corner of the room and pulls out some piece's of paper and colored pencils and begins to draw. Paige takes her chair and pulls it over to the desk so she is once again sitting next to the woman.  
  
Paige: "Can I?"  
  
The woman pushes a piece of paper so that it is in front of Paige. Paige takes a pencil and begins to draw too. Paige looks over to see what the woman is drawing. She sees that it is a picture of a young girl.  
  
Paige: "Who is that?"  
  
The woman just continues to draw. Paige noticed a worn picture on woman's desk that resembled what the woman was drawing.  
  
Paige: "Is that you're daughter?"  
  
The woman stopped drawing and walked back over to her bed and was once again starring out the small window as David walks into the room.  
  
David: "Paige you have a call from your sister."  
Paige: "Thanks David can you look after Mrs. Riley?"  
David: "No problem."  
  
Paige walks out of the room and pick up a phone outside the door.  
  
Paige: "Hello. What does Chris think?... Okay then I'll be at Richards tonight of  
you need me. Did Phoebe go back?... Okay be careful Piper. Love  
you. Bye."  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Scene 5- Richard's (the next morning)  
  
Richard and Paige are sitting at a table drinking coffee Paige looks a bit preoccupied.  
  
Richard: "Did you find out who sent that Demon"  
  
Paige stares down into her coffee mug.  
  
Richard: "Paige?"  
Paige: "What. ah sorry Richard."  
Ricahrd: "Are you okay?"  
Paige: "I'm just. still adjusting and then the demon and well there's this woman  
at my job."  
  
Richard gets up and Hugs Paige from behind giving her kiss on the top of her head.  
  
Richard: "Maybe you weren't ready to move out?" Paige: "It's not that it's. it's just a lot to deal with right now."  
  
Paige gets up and her and Richard hug.  
  
Paige: "I love you so much."  
  
Richard is about to answer when he sees a Darklighter appears behind Paige.  
Richard: "Paige watch out!"  
  
Richard pushes Paige to the ground and as an arrow barely misses them both.  
  
Paige: [hold out her hands]"Cross bow"  
  
The Darklighter's crossbow appears in Paige's hands but just as she is about to fire it another Troika Demon shimmers in and sends Paige crashing through a table where she lands unconscious. Richard runs over to her and grabs the crossbow from the ground and fires it at the Darklighter vanquishing him. Richard then picks up Paige and runs into another room of the house as they are chased by the second Demon. Richard grabs a potion of the table and throws it at the Demon just as he is about to attack again. The Demon is vanquished in a blue explosion.  
  
Richard looks down at Paige she is still unconscious and has a small cut above her eye and a larger one on her arm. He picks her up again and Carries her out of the house and into his car. He gently sets her in the passenger seat and drives off.  
  
To Be Continued.. ________________________________________________________________________  
  
Next Chapter: The Troika takes advantage of the Charmed One's separation and  
Phoebe has some explaining to do.  
  
I know you want to too so go ahead and Review. I know some of the story line was boring or vague but it will be important and more interesting later.  
  
________________________________________________________________________ 


	2. A Need for Explanation

Summary: The Troika takes advantage of the Charmed One's separation and  
Phoebe has some explaining to do.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 2  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Scene 1- Manor  
  
The doorbell rings frantically and Piper rushes to get it.  
  
Piper: "Hold on I'm coming."  
  
She opens the door to see Richard out of breath and supporting a semiconscious Paige.  
  
Piper: "Richard, oh my god what happened."  
  
Richard: "Two demons they came and.and attacked us"  
  
Piper: "Leo!!"  
  
Piper helps Richard bring Paige into the living room and they set her on the couch just as Chris is coming down the steps.  
  
Chris: "Piper, who was at the door?"  
  
Piper: "Chris go the first aid kit. Richard get a cold washcloth."  
  
Chris runs back up the stairs and Richard goes into the kitchen  
  
Piper: [at the ceiling] Leo!!  
  
Chris comes running back down the stairs with the first aid kit and Richard comes in from the kitchen with a washcloth.  
  
Piper: "Chris where's Leo?"  
  
Chris: "I'll go check [orbs out]"  
  
Piper takes the washcloth and tries to wake up Paige.  
  
Piper: "Paige. Come on sweety open your eyes."  
  
Paige's eye's flutter and then open all the way.  
  
Paige: [rubbing her head] "What the."  
  
Piper: "Easy Paige. Come on sit up"  
  
Paige sits up with help from Richard. Piper takes some stuff out the first aid kit and cleans Paige's arm and forehead.  
  
Paige: "Ow."  
  
Piper finishes up and bandages Paige's arm.  
  
Piper: "You okay?"  
  
Paige: [rubs her head] "Yeah but how did I get to the manor and what happened to  
the demons?"  
  
Richard: "I brought you here after I vanquished them. I didn't know if  
more would come."  
  
Piper: "You vanquished two Demons?"  
  
Richard: "Paige made some potions incase something like this  
happened."  
  
Piper: "Were they part of the Troika?"  
  
Paige: "The one I saw was a darklighter."  
  
Richard: "And the other one looked like the demon from before."  
  
Piper: "I'm guessing they were then."  
  
Paige: "What do we do now?"  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Scene 2 - Penthouse, Hong Kong  
  
Phoebe is sitting at a desk and is working on her laptop. A Troika demon shimmers in behind her and grabs her from behind and throws her on the floor. Phoebe gets up and levitates and kicks the demon in the chest sending him flying across the room. He gets up and sends an energy ball at her but she dives out of the way in time as the energy ball hit a lamp instead shattering it.  
  
Phoebe: "Chris, Leo!!! I could use some help!"  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Scene 3 - Manor  
  
Blue orbs appear in the middle of the living room revealing Chris and Leo.  
  
Leo: "Paige are you okay?"  
  
Paige: "Yeah just a little shaky."  
  
Leo goes over and heals Paige's forehead and arm.  
  
Paige: "Thanks."  
  
Leo: "Richard are you okay?"  
  
Richard: "A little freaked but yeah."  
  
Piper: "Leo do you have any news on the Troika?"  
  
Leo: "All we know is that they've been hired by an upper level demon to take out  
powerful witches in the city."  
  
Paige: "So we're not the only ones being targeted?"  
  
Leo: "I'm afraid not. It seems now that the Troika have been targeted witches for  
the past two months."  
  
Piper: "Well that fits because from what I got from Daryl there have been three  
unsolved occult related deaths in the past two months."  
  
Paige: "Maybe we should have a talk with their families and see if there's a  
connection."  
  
Piper: "Unfortunately in all but one of the cases there was no immediate family  
but there was one. a woman..."  
  
Piper goes over to a folder and takes out a photo and hands it to Paige and looks at another piece of paper.  
  
Piper: "Her name is .."  
  
Paige: "Jennifer Riley"  
  
Piper:[surprised] "You know her?"  
  
Paige: "She's a patient at the Asylum."  
  
Piper: "Do you think you can talk to her?"  
  
Paige: "I can try but she doesn't really talk to anyone."  
  
Piper: "Well find out what you can and I'll go over her case with Daryl."  
  
Leo suddenly gets a surprised and worried look on his face which draws everyone's attention.  
  
Piper: [to Leo] "What is it?"  
  
Leo: "It's Phoebe, she's in trouble."  
  
Paige: "The Troika?"  
  
Leo: "I'm not sure."  
  
Piper: "Well let's go let's go!"  
  
Leo: "You guys hurry but I have to go back up there and see what's going on."  
  
Piper: "Take Wyatt."  
  
Leo nods his head and Piper grabs Paige's hand and all of them orb out.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Scene 4 - Penthouse, Hong Kong  
  
Phoebe is dogging energy balls as Chris Piper and Paige orb in. Just as they orb in and energy ball comes flying at them and barely misses. All three of them take cover behind various furniture.  
  
Phoebe: [behind a couch]"Hey guys."  
  
Paige: [behind an overturned desk] "Nice place Phoebe."  
  
Phoebe: "Thanks."  
  
Chris: [behind the kitchen counter with Piper] "Can we try concentrating on the  
Demon who is trying to kill us!"  
  
Piper stands up momentarily and tries to freeze the Demon up but nothing happens.  
  
Paige: "They don't freeze remember."  
  
Piper: "Yeah well I thought I'd try."  
  
Another Troika demon shimmers in fires and energy ball that hits the couch behind Phoebe was hiding and she flys backwards into the wall behind her.  
  
Piper: "Okay vanquishing spell, vanquishing spell!"  
  
Piper and Paige begin the vanquishing spell.  
  
Cause of pain Cause of fear  
  
An energy ball explodes a glass cabinet behind Piper  
  
Piper: [surprised]"Ahh!"[covers her head with her hands]  
  
Piper and Paige continue the spell  
  
Demons sent from far or near  
Hear these words hear our rhyme  
Remove them now from space and time  
  
The two demons are surrounded by a ring of fire which encompasses them and vanquishes them.  
  
Paige goes over to make sure Phoebe is okay.  
  
Paige: [helping Phoebe to her feet] "You okay?"  
  
Phoebe: " Ow ow no" [rubs the back of her head]  
  
Piper and Chris come out from behind the counter Piper is holding her arm.  
  
Paige: [to Piper] "How bout you?"  
  
Piper: "Stupid glass cut me"  
  
Chris: "We should get back to the Manor."  
  
Piper and Paige nod their heads.  
  
Phoebe: "Wait, what if Jason comes home and sees all this."  
  
They look at the destroyed kitchen and living rooms.  
  
Paige: " Let the object of objection become but a dream as I cause this scene to be  
unseen." The rooms return to there normal appearance.  
  
Phoebe: "Thanks."  
  
Paige: "No problem"  
  
Piper: "Okay lets go."  
  
Phoebe grabs onto Paige and Chris grabs onto Piper and they all orb out.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Scene 5 - Manor  
  
Paige, Piper, Phoebe, and Chris orb into the downstairs of the Manor.  
  
Piper: "Paige you should go and try to talk to Jennifer."  
  
Phoebe: "Who's Jennifer?"  
  
Piper: "She's a patient at the Asylum."  
  
Phoebe: "What does she have to do with the Troika?"  
  
Paige: "There has been a series attacks on witches in the area in the past month  
and she's the only immediate family that survived."  
  
Phoebe: "Do you think that you'll be able to get anything out of her?"  
  
Paige: "I hope so."  
  
Piper: "I'll go talk to Daryl and see if there's anything more information that can  
help us figure out whose helping the Troika."  
  
Phoebe: "Oh shit what time is it?"  
  
Piper: "Two why."  
  
Phoebe: "Jason will be back soon."  
  
Paige: "We fixed the Penthouse."  
  
Phoebe: "I know but I have to go to this late night benefit with him."  
Paige: "But it's only two."  
  
Phoebe: "I know but it's ten in Hong Kong."  
  
Paige: "Right, sorry."  
  
Piper: "Okay Paige you orb Phoebe home then go to see Jennifer and I'll talk to  
Daryl if you can watch Wyatt [to Chris] and find out if Leo knows  
anything new."  
  
Chris: "Sure. "  
  
Paige: "Alright, call if you need me oh and if Richard calls tell him I'll be back  
around eight."  
  
Piper nods her head and then Paige and Phoebe orb out.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Scene 6 - Penthouse, Hong Kong  
  
Paige and Phoebe orb into the Penthouse just as Jason is walking into the living room.  
  
Jason: [surprised] "Paige? What are you doing here?"  
  
Paige and Phoebe stare at each other searching for an explanation.......  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
REVIEW! Sorry for the delay classes started back up.  
  
Please review so I can make the story better and thanks for those who have reviewed.  
  
Next Chapter: Phoebe has some explaining to do to Jason while Paige tries to connect with Jennifer and figure out who sent the Troika. 


	3. Understanding

Summary: Phoebe has some explaining to do to Jason while Paige tries to connect  
with Jennifer and figure out who sent the Troika.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 3  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Scene 1- Penthouse, Hong Kong  
  
Jason: [surprised]"Paige? What are you doing here."  
  
Phoebe: "Well Paige.Paige missed me."  
  
Paige: "Yeah and I um decided to come visit."  
  
Jason: "Well you should have told me I could've set up some  
transportation for you."  
  
Paige: " That's okay I like to set up my own."  
  
Jason: "How long are you staying?"  
  
Paige: "Ah just for today I have to get back to um to my job."  
  
Phoebe: [pushing Jason toward the door]"Well Jason we should get going."  
  
Jason: "Paige why don't you come with us."  
  
Phoebe/Paige: No!  
  
Phoebe: "I'm sure Paige is tired and she has an early flight in the morning."  
  
Paige: "Yeah I should really get back to my hotel"  
  
Jason: "Why don't you spend the night here and my driver can  
take you to the airport tomorrow."  
  
Paige: "That's okay really I like my hotel it feels just like home."  
  
Jason: " Okay well it was nice seeing you and any time you want to visit again  
just let me know."  
  
Paige: "You to and thanks I'm sure this won't be the last time I  
visit. Have fun  
tonight and Phoebe just call if you need anything."  
  
Phoebe: "I will have a safe flight."  
  
Paige gives Phoebe a sarcastic look and walks out the door.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Scene 2 - Golden Gate Asylum  
  
Paige walks into the reception area of the asylum and up to David who is waiting for her.  
  
Paige: "Hey David sorry I'm late."  
  
David: "No problem. Here you go. [hands her a clip board] oh and I  
looked up that information on Mrs. Riley like you asked everything on  
her file is in here. [hands her a file folder]."  
  
Paige: "Thanks a lot David."  
  
David: "Anytime Paige."  
  
David walks back to his station and Paige heads down a long corridor to Jennifer's room. She gets to room 21 and slowly opens the door. Jennifer is seated at her desk and is once again drawing. Paige walks into the room and moves over toward where Jennifer is seated and pulls up a chair next to her careful not to startle her. When Paige sits down Jennifer briefly and silently looks up from her drawing to acknowledge Paige before continuing to draw.  
  
Paige: "Jennifer I need to talk to you. Do you think we can do that?"  
  
Jennifer doesn't answer Paige's question but stops drawing. Paige takes a picture out of Jennifer's file and places it on the desk and slids it infront of Jennifer. Jennifer looks at the picture of a young girl of about eight and immediately gets up from the desk and sits down on her bed hugging her pillow tight to her chest. Paige gets up and sits next to Jennifer on the bed.  
  
Paige: "I know it must hurt but I need to talk to you about your family.about what happened to them."  
  
Jennifer grips the pillow tighter and tears begin to fall down her cheeks. Paige takes a tissue from the side table and wipes Jennifer's face and Jennifer looks up at Paige.  
  
Paige: "The person who hurt your family is trying to hurt mine and I need to  
figure out who. I know you think people don't understand but I promise  
  
that I do."  
  
Jennifer: [looks downward] "[quietly] I couldn't"  
  
Paige: "Couldn't what?"  
  
Jennifer: "stop them."  
  
Paige: "Who Jennifer?"  
  
Jennifer starts to cry and rock back and forth on the bed gripping the pillow even tighter.  
  
Paige: "Jennifer I know that the doctors and the police think that you made  
everything up. But I believe you, I know about the demons."  
  
Jennifer looks up at Paige.  
  
Jennifer: "they kept coming.I . I .couldn't."  
  
Paige: "It's okay Jennifer. I can help you."  
  
Paige takes out another picture from Jennifer's file and hands it to her. The picture is of a man in his early to mid thirties with dark drown hair. Jennifer takes the picture from Paige and stares at it and starts to cry again.  
  
Paige: "Jennifer did you know about Michael?"  
  
Jennifer shook her head slightly and kept starring at the picture.  
  
Paige: "Did he ever tell you anything about magic?"  
  
Jennifer looked up at Paige with tears in her eyes.  
  
Jennifer: [quietly] "Michael wasn't a witch.. I was."  
  
A small look of surprise came over Paige  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Scene 3 - Manor  
  
Piper is sitting in the nursery with the books of shadows open in front of her and is cradling Wyatt in her arms. She is flipping through pages in the book when Chris orbs in with Phoebe.  
  
Piper: "Hey, no more surprise visitors for Jason I hope."  
  
Phoebe: "No. He had a meeting at five this morning and I called Chris  
after he left."  
  
Piper: "You're just lucky he didn't see Paige orb in or else you  
would've had more to explain than Paige being in Japan."  
  
Phoebe: "Speaking of Paige when is she supposed to be home?"  
  
Piper: "She called a little while ago and said she'd be home.."  
  
Paige's voice: "Anybody home?"  
  
Piper: "..any minute. [Yelling downstairs] In the Nursery Paige!"  
  
Paige walks into the nursery with Jennifer reluctantly following behind her.  
  
Piper: "Uh Paige."  
  
Paige: "Yeah."  
  
Piper points at Jennifer questioningly  
  
Paige: "Oh sorry. This is Jennifer Riley."  
  
Phoebe: "Isn't against the law to take people from an asylum."  
  
Paige: "I didn't take her. Jennifer is allowed to have supervised  
outside visits. and I used a couple of favors."  
  
Paige takes Jennifer, who has been standing in the doorway, by the hand and guides her to a chair in the nursery.  
  
Piper: "Jennifer can I get you anything?"  
  
Jennifer didn't answer Piper question and just stared down at the floor. Paige kneeled in front of Jennifer.  
  
Paige: "It's okay, they can help too."  
  
Jennifer: [quietly] "He never knew ."  
  
Paige: "Michael?"  
  
Jennifer nodded her head.  
  
Piper: "Wait her husband? He wasn't a witch?"  
  
Jennifer shook her head.  
  
Phoebe: "Jennifer can you tell us anything about who hurt your family?"  
  
Jennifer: [through tears] "I wish they would have killed me too."  
  
Paige: "Jennifer your family loved you and they would want you to go on with  
your life."  
  
Jennifer: "How can I. The two things in this world I lived for are gone and it's  
because of me."  
  
Phoebe: "Maybe you were meant to survive. To help my sisters and I stop this  
demon."  
  
Jennifer: "I spent my whole life hiding, keeping secrets from the  
people who deserved to know them the most. My whole life feels fake  
and the only thing that ever felt real was taken from me. How am I  
supposed to deal with that? How am I supposed to deal with killing my  
family? I should have told them."  
  
Jennifer broke down on the bed in heavy sobs as Paige tried her best to comfort her and Phoebe just stared at the floor.  
  
To Be Continued..  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
PLEASE REVIEW Do your part to help me make the story better  
  
Next Chapter: The Charmed Ones find out who sent the Troika but will there own personal problems get in the way of stopping him?  
  
Sorry for the delay, I wanted to rework some of what I had written so I can incorporate into later chapters the some of the plot in the last episode, mainly Richard's character.  
  
Not much action I know but more will come soon. 


	4. Trouble on the Rise

Summary: The Charmed Ones find out who sent the Troika but will there own personal problems get in the way of stopping him?  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 4  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Scene 1- Penthouse, Hong Kong  
  
Phoebe is working at a table with her laptop and various pages in front of her but looks very distracted with the thoughts about the things Jennifer said. Jason walks in and sees that she seems upset about something and approaches her.  
  
Jason: "What's wrong?"  
  
Phoebe looks up somewhat surprised to see Jason in front of her.  
  
Phoebe: "Huh, uh nothing."  
  
Jason: "Come on Phoebe we've been together long enough that I now when  
something is bothering you."  
  
Phoebe looks like she's about to cry as she gets up from the table and walks into the kitchen.  
  
Jason follows Phoebe into the kitchen and grabs her by the shoulders to get her to look at him. When Phoebe turns around tears have started to roll down her cheeks,  
  
Jason: "Phoebe, whatever it is you can tell me."  
  
Phoebe: "I can't."  
  
Jason: "Why not?"  
  
Phoebe: [through tears] "I don't want to loose you."  
  
Jason grabs Phoebe and pulls her into a hug.  
  
Jason: "You won't loose me I promise."  
  
Phoebe and Jason just stand there silent, hugging each other.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Scene 2 – Richard's house  
  
Paige walks through the front door and puts her purse on a small side table.  
  
Paige: "Richard. I'm back."  
  
Paige receives no response and cautiously walks further into the house.  
  
Paige: "Richard?"  
  
Paige continues through the house looking for Richard when she passes by a room she has never seen left open before. It is Richard's family's alter room and is filled with countless books and magical ingredients.  
  
Paige is about to walk into the room when she feels someone grab her from behind and she instinctively orbs out and reforms a few feet away only to see that Richard was the one who had been behind her.  
  
Paige: "You scared the hell out of me Richard!"  
  
Richard: "Sorry, I thought you heard me."  
  
Paige: "No."  
  
Richard: "Again I'm sorry."  
  
Paige: "What were you doing?"  
  
Richard: "What do you mean?"  
  
Paige: "The alter room, I thought we agreed no magic."  
  
Richard: "I just figured after the last attack that we should be more  
prepared so I  
was working on some potions."  
  
Paige: "Well you should've waited for me."  
  
Richard: "What's wrong, you seem uptight."  
  
Paige: "Don't change the subject. You need to promise me you won't do  
anymore magic."  
  
Richard: "I think I can be responsible with magic Paige."  
  
Paige: "I'm not sure you can. I'm not saying it's your fault I just don't think it's a  
good idea."  
  
Richard: "Well I don't think it's a good idea to have no protection from  
spontaneous demonic attacks."  
  
Paige: "You're not wrong but it's not a good idea for you to use magic  
at all much less alone."  
  
Richard: "I can't take this anymore. I could deal with your sisters treating me like  
I would hurt them but I cant' take it from you too."  
  
Paige: "I know you wouldn't hurt me but it's just with Cole and everything..."  
  
Richard: "I'm not a demon Paige! And I'm not like the rest of my family!"  
  
Paige: "I know your not but..."  
  
Richard: "But what? Don't you trust me?"  
  
Paige: "I don't know if I can."  
  
Richard: "Well when you make up your mind let me know but I can't love  
someone who doesn't trust me."  
  
Paige and Richard both with tears in their eyes look at each other in disbelief of what just happened as Paige orbs out leaving Richard standing alone.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Scene 3 – Manor nursery  
  
Piper is sitting in a rocking chair with Wyatt asleep in her arms in what used to be Paige's room. She gets up a places Wyatt in his crib and then turns around to see Leo watching her from the doorway.  
  
Piper: "What?"  
  
Leo: "Nothing, it's just I'm so amazed at you."  
  
Piper: "Yeah well I think I'm finally starting to get this whole motherhood thing  
down."  
  
Leo: "Do you still think about how things could have been."  
  
Piper: "What things?"  
  
Leo: "You, me, Wyatt."  
  
Piper turns away from Leo to finish tucking in Wyatt.  
  
Leo: "Piper I never wanted things to be like this."  
  
Piper turns around to face Leo  
  
Piper: [starting to cry] "Don't Leo, just don't .Don't say you're  
sorry, don't say you love me because it's not going to change things,  
not now, not after what you did."  
  
Leo: "I do love you. And I love Wyatt. I never wanted to hurt you."  
  
Piper: "To late Leo you already have."  
  
Leo: "I need a chance to make things better Piper to show you we can  
make this  
work."  
  
Piper: "How Leo."  
  
Leo: "I'm not sure yet but we can make it work I promise even if it means  
breaking the rules again."  
  
Piper: "You weren't an Elder before Leo.  
  
Leo drops his head knowing that Piper is right.  
  
Piper: "I can't do this Leo. I can't let you back into my life only to  
have you  
ripped out again. I couldn't live through the pain. Not again."  
  
Leo looks up at the ceiling in disgust as he can hear himself being called.  
  
Piper: "Go"  
  
Leo: "Piper..."  
  
Piper: "I've tried to move on Leo maybe you should too."  
  
Leo reluctantly orbs out and Piper sits alone in the nursery and starts to cry.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Scene 4 – Golden Gate Asylum  
  
Paige walks into her job her eyes still visibly red fro crying.  
  
David: "Are you okay Paige?"  
  
Paige: "Yeah, thanks David."  
  
David: "Here are today's charts [ hands her a pile of file folders]."  
  
Paige takes the folders and walks down the hallway to Jennifer's room. When Paige reaches Jennifer's room she enters to see her sitting on her bed clutching a very worn photograph. Paige walks up to Jennifer and sits on the bed next to her.  
  
Paige: "Hey."  
  
Jennifer: "Hi."  
  
Paige: "How have you been?"  
  
Jennifer shrugs her shoulders and stares out the small window of her room.  
  
Paige: "I know it's hard but have you remembered anything that could help us?"  
  
Jennifer: "There was a man."  
  
Paige: "A man."  
  
Jennifer: "He was my boss. He used to watch me all the time."  
  
Paige: "What do you mean?"  
  
Jennifer: "I'm not sure. I just always thought I was paranoid but it felt like he  
knew."  
  
Paige: "That you were a witch?"  
  
Jennifer nods her head.  
  
Paige: "Do you remember his name?  
  
Jennifer: "Mr. Baker."  
  
Paige: "Okay well I'll talk to Daryl and see if can find anything. In  
the mean time  
you hang in there okay. I promise we're going to get this demon."  
  
Jennifer: "It's hard you know. It still feels like I'm going to go  
home one day and  
open the door and see them sitting there waiting for me.[looks  
down at the picture of her family]"  
  
Paige nods and squeezes Jennifer's hand before getting up and leaving.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Scene 5 – Office Building, San Francisco  
  
The same man from before is seated at a large desk with a Troika Darklighter in front of him.  
  
Man: "I told you I wanted the charmed ones dead!"  
  
Darklighter: "We will not fail again I promise"  
  
Man: "This is your last chance!"  
  
The Darklighter gets down on one knee and bows his head before shimmering out of the office just as a secretary walks in.  
  
Secretary: "You're four o'clock is here Mr. Baker.  
  
Man: "Send him in."  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Scene 6 - Manor  
  
Piper is sitting in the kitchen drinking coffee when Leo and Chris orb in.  
  
Chris: "Where are Paige and Phoebe?"  
  
Piper: "Why what's up?"  
  
Leo: "We need to get them now because we just found out who sent the Troika  
after you guys."  
  
Chris: "I'll get Phoebe you guys call Paige."  
  
Chris orbs out  
  
Piper: "Leo what's going on?"  
Leo: "A Demon named Deakan has surfaced."  
  
Piper: "He's been sending the Troika?"  
  
Leo: "Yeah and he's trying to organize the upper level demons in the  
underworld. You need to get the book and as soon as Phoebe and  
Paige are here we need to come up with a plan to find him."  
  
Piper gets up from the table and heads out of the kitchen toward the attic to get the Book of shadows while Leo calls for Paige.  
  
Leo: [upward] "Paige....Paige!"  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Scene 7 – Penthouse, Hong Kong  
  
Phoebe and Jason are in the living room when there is a knock at the door. Phoebe get's up from the couch to answer the door.  
  
Phoebe opens the door to reveal Chris. Phoebe immediately slams the door closed.  
  
Phoebe: [whispers at the door] "Go away!"  
  
Jason's voice: "Who is it Phoebe?'  
  
Phoebe : "Uhh no one, wrong door."  
  
Just then Chris orbs in on Phoebe's side of the door and she quickly pushes him into a bathroom slamming the door.  
  
Phoebe: "What are you doing here?"  
  
Chris: "Piper needs you know."  
  
Phoebe: "What about Paige?"  
  
Jason's voice: "Everything okay?"  
  
Phoebe: "Yeah, be out in a minute."  
  
Chris: "We need the Power of three Phoebe."  
  
Phoebe: "Alright, alright just let me tell Jason."  
  
Phoebe opens the door to see a surprised Jason looking straight at her and Chris. Jason: "Tell Jason what?"  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Scene 8 – Manor  
  
Piper is sitting in the living room with the book flipping through the Pages while Leo paces back and forth in front of her.  
  
Leo: "Where are they?"  
  
Piper: "They'll be here soon, calm down."  
  
Leo: "Piper you're dealing with an evil almost as powerful as the  
source an  
Phoebe and Paige aren't here."  
  
Piper: "Well you can sense Paige so she should be here soon and Chris is with  
Phoebe so I'm sure they're fine."  
  
Suddenly a Troika darklighters and a Troika demon appear in the Manor.  
  
Darklighter: "Not for long."  
  
The Darklighter immediately shoot an arrow hitting Leo in the side as he tried to orb away.  
  
Piper: "Leo! Paige! Chris!"  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Scene 9 – Penthouse, Hong Kong  
  
Jason, Chris, and Phoebe are all in the same positions as before.  
  
Chris: "Phoebe we need to go now something is wrong."  
  
Jason: "What are you talking about? Who are you? Phoebe what's going on."  
  
Chris: "Ugh there's no time we're going."  
  
Chris grabs onto Phoebe and starts to orb out when Jason grabs onto to Phoebe's arm and is orbed out too.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Scene 10 – Manor Living room  
  
Chris, Phoebe, and Jason orb in to the manor amidst the chaos of the attack.  
  
Jason: "What the hell."  
  
Before anyone even realizes that Jason has orbed into the Manor he is flung across the room by the Troika demon and lands unconscious.  
  
Piper is bleeding from a cut her leg and is trying to dodge the demon's attacks.  
  
Piper: "Chris! Leo is hurt!"  
  
Chris notices Leo in the corner of the living room conscious but in a lot of pain with the arrow in his side.  
  
Chris: "Where's Paige."  
  
Piper: "Paige dammit where are you!"  
  
Paige orbs in and immediately calls for the darklighter's crossbow and shoots an arrow at him killing him which gives phoebe time to grab a potion from the counter and throw it at the troika demon which vanquishes him.  
  
Phoebe runs over to Jason and Piper runs over to Leo while Paige just stands in the middle of the room overcome by the events that just took place.  
  
To Be Continued.....  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
WHAT DO YOU THINK! REVIEW!  
  
The Next Chapter: The events in the Manor lead to fighting between Piper, Paige, and Phoebe and the Troika takes advantage of it.  
  
Do your Part to make the Story Bette! Review!  
  
A little more action in this chapter and even more on the way 


	5. Breaking

Summary: The events in the Manor lead to fighting between Piper, Paige, and Phoebe and the Troika takes advantage of it.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 5  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Scene 1- Manor Kitchen  
  
Phoebe and Paige are in the kitchen when Piper comes in half crying and half pissed off and gets right in Paige's face.  
  
Piper: "What the hell is wrong with you!"  
  
Phoebe: "Piper, calm down."  
  
Piper: "Don't even Phoebe"  
  
Phoebe backs away from Piper hurt and Piper turns her attention back to Paige.  
  
Piper: "Where the hell were you!"  
  
Paige: "I was with Daryl at an office down town trying to find out who  
sent the Troika and I couldn't orb out in front of all those people."  
  
Piper: "Well if you had been here you would've known Leo found out who  
sent them."  
  
Paige: "Piper I'm sorry this happened but I was just trying to figure  
things out!"  
  
Piper: "But you can't just run after everything all by yourself, it's  
how people get hurt!"  
  
Paige: "We'll heal Leo, I promise. I never wanted anyone to get  
hurt."  
  
Piper: "Well someone did Paige!"  
  
Phoebe steps between Piper and Paige not wanting their fight to go on any longer but all it does is make Piper turn on Phoebe too.  
  
Piper: "That's it Phoebe, try to fix everything after the fact."  
  
Phoebe: "What the hell is that supposed to mean!"  
  
Piper: "Cole, Jason, you always wind up having to fix things that  
could've been prevented."  
  
Phoebe: "Piper I'm as overwhelmed as you right now but us fighting is  
not going to help anybody!"  
  
Piper: "I'm handling Demon attacks all by myself, trying to make sure  
my son doesn't grow up to be some all powerful evil, and crying myself  
to sleep at night. Your overwhelmed!"  
  
Paige: "Piper you should've told us how hard this has been on you."  
  
Piper: [crying]"And what would you have done. Move back in? Your too  
busy living some lie of a life with a boyfriend you can't even trust."  
  
Piper's last statement hit Paige hard. She couldn't believe Piper had said that and what's more she couldn't believe she might be right. Paige started to cry and ran past Phoebe and Piper and out of the manor.  
  
Just as Paige left Chris comes into the kitchen  
  
Chris: "What's going on in here?"  
  
Piper: "Nothing!"  
  
Phoebe walks out of the kitchen without saying a word.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Scene 2 – Outside Richard's House  
  
Paige pulls up in her car and parks across the street from Richard's house. She just sits there tears streaming from her eyes. She doesn't know what the hell just happened or even why she drove to Richard's. Paige can't will herself to get out of her car and so just drives off not sure of where she's going just that she needs to get away.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Scene 3 - Manor Downstairs  
  
Phoebe is sitting by Jason who is still unconscious with her head in her hands. She can't believe what just happened with Piper and she's afraid what will happen when Jason wakes up or if Leo even will.  
  
Chris walks up to Phoebe and she looks up at him.  
  
Phoebe: "How is he?"  
  
Chris: "Okay for know. Believe it or not being an Elder gives him a  
slightly stronger immunity but eventually...."  
  
Phoebe: "Can we use the power switching spell?"  
  
Chris: "No since Leo is an Elder he can't give up his powers."  
  
Phoebe: "You think they'd break the rules to save an Elder."  
  
Chris: "Yeah well what they do never makes sense."  
  
Phoebe: [dropping her head]"I'm scared Chris."  
  
Chris: "Leo will be okay we just have to figure something out."  
  
Phoebe: "It's not that...I mean it scares me that Leo's hurt but  
Piper...."  
  
Chris: "Things were pretty rough?"  
  
Phoebe: "I've never seen her like that. She had a right to be mad but  
she shouldn't have freaked out on Paige like that."  
  
Chris: "Or you..."  
  
Just as Phoebe is about to answer she looks down at Jason as his eye's begin to flutter then open.  
  
Jason: "Phoebe? Where are we?"  
  
Phoebe: "Jason...we need to talk."  
  
Chris: "I'll go check on Piper and Leo?"  
  
Phoebe: "Thanks."  
  
Chris nods his head and looks as he is about to orb out but Phoebe shoots him a warning glance and he walks up the stairs instead.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Scene 4- Manor Piper's room  
  
Leo is on Piper's bed with a large bandage on his side and the broken arrow on the table next to him. He's conscious but in to much pain to really know what's going on. Piper sits across the room from him with Wyatt in her arms and the reality of everything rushing at her as she tries to figure out what to do.  
  
Chris enters the room stands next to Piper.  
  
Chris: "Any change?"  
  
Piper silently nods her head.  
  
Chris: "I'm going to go up there and try to figure out a way to help him but you  
have to figure out a way to pull things back together around here."  
  
Piper just sits in the chair and looks down at a sleeping Wyatt.  
  
Piper: "He's getting big isn't he?"  
  
Chris: "Piper you need to concentrate on Deakan."  
  
Piper: "He seems so innocent."  
  
Chris: "Piper look at me."  
  
Piper looks up from Wyatt  
  
Chris: "I don't know what is going on but you need to get Paige and  
Phoebe and  
get things under control before there's another attack."  
  
Piper: "He told me he never wanted to hurt me."  
  
Chris follows Piper's eyes to Leo  
  
Chris: "I give up [throws his hands up]  
  
Chris orbs out of the room and Piper just continues to stare at Leo.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Scene 5- Manor Downstairs  
  
Jason and Phoebe are sitting on the couch. Phoebe it holding an ice bag to the side of Jason's head.  
  
Jason: "So are you going to explain any of this to me?"  
  
Phoebe: "Yeah Jason but I need you to calm down first."  
  
Jason: "Sorry Phoebe but I was in Hong Kong twenty minutes ago and then I  
woke up in San Francisco this is as calm as I'm going to get."  
  
Phoebe: "Okay well....Jason...you know about magic and stuff right?"  
  
Jason: "You mean rabbits in hats and card tricks."  
  
Phoebe: "I mean... real magic...like....witches."  
  
Jason: "Wi.tch.es?"  
  
Phoebe: "Yeah."  
  
Jason: [extremely confused] "Well I guess, I guess it depends...I  
mean...well I  
don't know what I mean...why are you asking me?"  
  
Phoebe: "Because Jason... We're....We're witches."  
  
Jason leans back against the couch speechless.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Scene 6 – Parking garage (Night)  
  
Paige is walking out of a building towards her car on her cell phone.  
  
Paige: "I don't know Daryl, maybe I was wrong. It's just the things Jennifer told  
me and the connections it just seems like to many  
coincidences.....I know ....Call me back if anything new comes up...  
No you don't have to call them....Really I'm just going to go  
visit Jennifer, see if she remembers anything else....I can handle  
it Daryl I'll be alright....Okay. bye."  
  
Paige hangs up and places her bag on the roof of her car while she opens the door but just as she starts to unlock the door she is grabbed from behind and thrown several feet from her car. She looks up to see a Troika demon and darklighter. She quickly gets up to her feet and manages to get her bag dodging an arrow that hits the side of her car. She reaches into the bag and pulls out a potion and ducks as an energy ball hits right next to her. She get's up and starts to orb out but just as she starts to a darklighter's arrow embeds itself in her leg causing her to reform landing on the ground. She manages to throw the potion at the demon, vanquishing him but when she tries to call for the crossbow her power's aren't strong enough to orb it to her and it falls on the ground a few feet away. She tries orbing out again but again her powers are too weak.  
  
Paige: "Chris!Chris!"  
  
She looks around and manages to get her find her keys that had fallen to the ground and she gets into the car and speeds out of the parking garage.  
  
The Darklighter watches as the car speeds away then disappears.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
If you read this please review because in addition to letting me know People are actually reading this, they really can make the story better so all comments and thoughts are welcome.  
  
REVIEW! REVIEW! Sorry for the delay big exam week.  
  
Coming Up: Can order be restored to the Manor in time to stop Deakan? How will Jason take Phoebe's news? Why is Piper really so angry? And What about Paige? 


	6. The Tears you Shed

Summary: How will Jason take Phoebe's news? Why is Piper really so angry? And What about Paige?  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 6  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Scene 1 - Unlit Street San Francisco  
  
Paige is barley away form the parking garage when the effects of the darklighter's poison start to take over her. Fearing she would faint and crash Paige managed to pull her car off to the side. She looked around at the unfamiliar surroundings outside.  
  
Paige: "Chris!"  
  
She wearily fumbles around her car hoping her cell phone was still there. She found it on the floor and her shaking hands barley managed to dial the numbers and hold the phone up to her ear. The phone continued to ring but no one answered. Dizziness overcomes Paige as the phone continued to go unanswered. Her vision began to blur she felt herself begin to slump against the door and the phone dropped from her hand.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Scene 2 – Downstairs Manor  
  
Jason is sitting back against the couch as Phoebe anxiously anticipates his response. The phone rings the background.  
  
Phoebe: "I know this is a big secrect Jason, but you have to know I  
didn't tell you because I didn't want you to get hurt."  
  
Jason: "You know I had a whole bunch of possible explanations for the  
way you acted sometimes, but I must admit this wasn't on the list."  
  
Phoebe and Jason both pause not wanting to speak next  
  
Jason: "Piper and Paige?"  
  
Phoebe nods her head  
  
Jason: "Leo?"  
  
Phoebe: "That one's a little more complicated."  
  
Jason absentmindedly nods his head still overwhelmed by everything  
  
Jason: "What does this mean?"  
  
Phoebe: "Being a witch?"  
  
Jason: "No for us...I don't know if I can handle this."  
  
Phoebe: "Jason I..."  
  
Jason: "I mean I don't what all this means, what happened tonight, but I do know  
I shouldn't have had to find out like this."  
  
Jason gets up from the couch and heads toward the door.  
  
Phoebe: "Where are you going?"  
  
Jason: "I'm not sure but I need to get away and try to make some kind of sense of  
all this."  
  
Phoebe: "Jason [grabs his hand]"  
  
Jason: "Phoebe please, I just need to go."  
  
Phoebe let's go of Jason's hand and he walks out if the door.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Scene 3- Paige's car  
  
Paige begins to stir a little in her car after fainting she attempts to sit up straight but is immediately reminded of the nights events as the pain from her leg shoots throughout her body. She looks down at her leg, the arrow had gone in the top of her thigh and was sticking out the side. She knew that the arrow was limiting her bleeding but she also knew the poison might continues to enter into her body so she had to pull it out. Paige grabbed a shirt that was on the passenger seat of her car and braced herself for the pain that was coming. She grabbed onto the end of the arrow and snapped it off causing her to wince at the pain. Paige then grabbed the arrow just above the point with one hand and braced herself against the car door with the other. In one quick motion she pulled the arrow through her leg and she quickly tied the shirt around her wound in an attempt to control her bleeding.  
  
Paige: "Chris!" Paige waited to see the familiar blue orbs but was only met with the darkness that was coming over her and she felt herself about to pass out again.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Scene 4 – Manor  
  
Phoebe is coming down the stairs from just going in to check on Piper and Leo. She sits down on the couch and starts to cry overwhelmed by Jason, Leo, Piper, everything. But just as she does Chris orbs in with a concerned look on his face. Phoebe looks up at him wiping her tears away.  
  
Chris: [worried] "Where's Piper?"  
  
Phoebe: "Upstairs with Leo and Wyatt, why?"  
  
Chris: "We have to go."  
  
Phoebe: "Why, where?  
  
Chris: "Something's wrong with Paige. I was up with the elder's so I  
couldn't  
hear her call but as soon as I orbed back down I heard her."  
  
Chris holds out his hand for Phoebe to take.  
  
Phoebe: "Should we get Piper?"  
  
Chris: "She should stay with Wyatt and Leo."  
  
Phoebe nods her head and grabs onto to Chris' hand and they orb out.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Scene 5 – Street  
  
Chris and Phoebe orb into a small dimly lit side street.  
  
Phoebe: "Are you sure she's here."  
  
Chris and Phoebe look around anxiously.  
  
Chris: "There!" [ points out Paige's car]  
  
Phoebe and Chris run toward Paige's car. When they reach it Phoebe looks inside to see Paige passed out, leaning against the driver's door.  
Phoebe: "Paige!" [banging on the window]  
  
Chris runs around to the other side of the car and opens up the passenger side door and climbs in.  
  
Paige opens her eyes to see Chris leaning over her and Phoebe looking down at her through the window.  
  
Phoebe rushes over to the other side of the car.  
  
Chris: "What happened?"  
  
When Paige didn't respond Chris leaned all the way into the car and tried to pull Paige out but she immediately screamed in pain.  
  
Phoebe: "Chris..."  
  
Chris: [looks over his shoulder at Phoebe] "what..."  
  
Phoebe points down at the broken arrow then the blood stained shirt around Paige's leg. They both then understood what had happened.  
  
Chris: "Okay Paige, hold on."  
  
Chris got out of the car and ran back over to the other side while Phoebe leaned into the car.  
  
Phoebe: "Hold on sweetie we'll get you home."  
  
Paige looked at Phoebe with tears in her eyes and Phoebe wiped them from her face.  
  
Chris cautiously opened the driver's side door and Paige fell back into his arms. With Phoebe's help he pulled Paige out of the car and picked her up in his arms. Phoebe joined them and all three orbed out.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Scene 6 - Manor  
  
Phoebe and Chris orb in with Paige and Phoebe helps Chris place her down on the couch.  
  
Phoebe: "Go get some washcloths or something."  
  
Chris runs out of the room  
  
Phoebe: "Paige, sweetie, open your eyes."  
Paige: [weakly] "Phe...oebe.."  
  
Phoebe: "Hey. You're home now okay."  
  
Paige nods her head and Chris reenters the room with a whole bunch of first aid stuff. Phoebe starts to take Paige's make shift bandage off careful not to hurt Paige more.  
  
Phoebe: 'I'm just going to try and stop the bleeding okay?"  
  
Paige: "You know... you'd think ...this would be easier the second time a  
round...ugh"  
  
Paige winces as Phoebe cleans and covers her wound.  
  
Phoebe: "Shh, just lay back. I have to go and talk to Chris for a second."  
  
Phoebe makes sure Paige is okay then goes into the kitchen with Chris.  
  
Phoebe: "What do we do?"  
  
Chris: "First let's get Piper down here and we'll go from there."  
  
Phoebe walks out of the kitchen and up the stairs.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Scene 7- Piper's room  
  
Piper is no longer sitting across the room from Leo and is instead seated right beside his bed. She takes his hand and places it to her cheek and starts to cry. Leo looks up at her weakly and with his other hand wipes the tears from her eyes and smiles.  
  
Phoebe enters the room but Piper doesn't notice her until she feels Phoebe's hand on her shoulder. Piper looks up at her with tears welled up in her eyes.  
  
Piper: "I can't loose him."  
  
Phoebe: "Piper I need to tell you something. Paige was attacked by the Troika."  
  
Piper: "She's alright though, I mean she's okay?"  
  
Phoebe: "Piper..."  
  
Phoebe pauses she doesn't know if Piper can handle the news she is about to give her and seeing her sister practically breaking in front of her she lies.  
  
Phoebe: "yeah, she's going to be fine."  
  
Phoebe turns to head out the door.  
  
Piper: "Phoebe."  
  
Phoebe:[faces Piper] "Tell her I'm sorry."  
  
Phoebe: "Sure."  
  
Phoebe walks out of the door and Piper stares down at Leo and begins to cry again.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Scene 8 – Downstairs Manor  
  
Phoebe comes down the stairs and sits beside Paige on the couch.  
  
Phoebe: "How you doing?"  
  
Paige: "Piper?"  
  
Phoebe: "With Leo and Wyatt?"  
  
Paige: "Leo?"  
  
Phoebe: "He's still holding on."  
  
Phoebe reaches over an gets a glass of water of the coffee table. She puts it up to Paige's mouth and helps her drink some.  
  
Paige: "Thanks"  
  
Phoebe: "Chris is back up with the Elders trying to figure out a way  
to heal you  
and Leo."  
  
Paige: "Like that'll...help..ugh."[tries to laugh]  
  
Phoebe: "You shouldn't joke about this Paige."  
  
Paige: "It's more fun than crying."  
  
Paige gestures toward Phoebe who hadn't even realized she had been crying.  
  
Phoebe: "Sorry I didn't..."  
  
Phoebe is interrupted by a knock at the door and gets up to get it.  
  
Phoebe opens the door to reveal Richard with flowers for Paige.  
  
Richard: "Paige and I had a fight and I was hoping I could um talk to her or  
something."  
  
Phoebe: "Richard, something happened tonight."  
  
Richard: "Is Paige okay?"  
  
Phoebe: "Richard she was shot by a darklighter."  
  
Richard: "Is she...did she..."  
  
Phoebe: "No she's hanging on."  
  
Richard: "Can I um...can I talk to her."  
  
Phoebe steps aside so Richard can enter into the manor.  
  
Richard walks into the living room and kneels next to Paige.  
  
Paige: [weakly] "Richard"  
  
Richard: "I got these for you."[hands Paige the flowers]  
  
Paige: "I thought you...you were mad at me."  
  
Richard: "No. I just couldn't understand why you couldn't trust me."  
  
Paige: "Just wanted... you to be...safe. Sorry."  
  
Richard: "No Paige I am. I'm sorry I didn't listen to you. That I didn't understand  
why you wanted me to stop using magic but I do know and I can't  
not love you."  
  
Paige: "Love you"  
  
Richard leans in and kisses Paige on the forehead.  
  
Richard: "You too." [starts to cry]  
  
Paige: "Don't."  
  
Paige reaches up to Richard's face and touches a tear on his cheek. Richard then realizes that Paige to is crying and wipes a tear from her face too.  
  
Paige: [strained]"You...have to...go...can't get...hurt."  
  
Richard: "But Paige you..."  
  
Paige: "I'll be...home...soon."  
  
Richard leans in and gives Paige another kiss on her forehead and walks out.  
  
Phoebe takes his place and takes the flowers Richard gave Paige and puts them on the table.  
  
Phoebe: [notices Paige is shaking] "You okay?"  
  
Paige: "Cold."  
  
Phoebe: "Okay I'll be right back."  
  
Phoebe gets up and walks out of the living room.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Scene 9- Upstairs Hallway  
  
Phoebe is getting a blanket out of her room when Piper walks in.  
  
Phoebe: "Piper? Is everything okay."  
  
Piper shakes her head and starts to cry as she sinks to the floor on her knees. Phoebe rushes over and kneels in front of her and hugs her.  
  
Piper:[through tears] "Why does he do this."  
  
Phoebe: "Who Piper?"  
  
Piper: "Leo, he...he comes here and tells me he still loves me, that we can still make this work, that he wants to be here for Wyatt. Then this and I..I have to deal with the fact I might loose him again."  
  
Phoebe: "Piper he never stopped loving you. You know that's why he came back."  
  
Piper: [getting mad]"But I'm just going to loose him again. If not now  
than tomorrow or next week, or next year, and I can't, I can't keep  
loving him because I'll always be loosing him."  
  
Piper starts to cry heavily again and Phoebe pulls her in tighter.  
  
Piper: "I wasn't mad at you and Paige for moving out. I was mad  
because I didn't want to let him back into my life and that's the one  
thing I wanted to do most when you moved out."  
  
Phoebe: "Piper I am so sorry we weren't here for you but ...."  
  
Phoebe is interrupted by a crash from downstairs.  
  
Chris's voice[from downstairs] "Phoebe! Piper!  
  
To Be Continued....REVIEW! ________________________________________________________________________  
  
Cliffhanger don't you love um. REVIEW TO FIND OUT WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT!  
  
Coming up: Chris must overcome some of his fears and discovers something about himself he didn't knew existed. Can Deaken be stopped? Who will save Paige and Leo? 


	7. Believing is Half the Battle

Summary: Chris must overcome some of his fears and discovers something about himself he didn't know existed.   
  
Chapter 7  
  
Scene 1 – Manor Downstairs  
  
Hearing Chris's call Phoebe and Piper come running down the stairs and see Paige lying on the floor as Chris wrestles with a Troika demon.  
  
Chris: "Hurry, the potion"  
  
Phoebe runs into the kitchen and comes out with a small vile just as the Troika throws Chris to the ground. She throws the potion at the Troika demon, vanquishing him.  
  
Phoebe rushes over to help Chris to his feet and then with Piper goes over to check on Paige.  
  
Piper: "Oh my god Paige."  
  
Paige: "Pi...per"  
  
Piper: "Phoebe we have to help her."  
  
Phoebe: "Piper we can't."  
  
Piper: through tears "What...What do you mean we can't. We...we can  
bring  
her to the hospital."  
  
Phoebe: "Piper it was a darklighter."  
  
Piper: "But you said she was okay... you told me she was okay!"  
  
Phoebe: "I didn't think you could handle it. I know I should've told  
you but I  
couldn't."  
  
Piper: "What do we do? We can't just wait for her to die."  
  
Phoebe: "We'll find a way Piper."  
  
Piper: "If we can't heal Leo how are we supposed to heal her. I can't  
loose her too. As much as I still love Leo and as much as I can't  
bear to loose him again I was starting to accept the fact that maybe  
our destiny wasn't to be together. That maybe this was how things are  
supposed to end. But not Paige. This can't be her destiny. It can't be  
ours to loose another sister"  
  
Phoebe: "Piper I need you to keep believing that."  
  
Piper: "I don't know if I can.  
  
Phoebe hugs Piper as she starts to cry.  
  
Piper: "After all that's happened in our lives I'm starting to  
think that maybe there is no destiny. Maybe it's just some excuse  
we use every time we can't handle the reality of our lives.  
Maybe the reality that the only thing we're heading toward is  
not our destiny but pain and death."  
  
Phoebe: "Piper you can't give up. You need to keep believing for  
Wyatt, for me,  
and for Paige"  
  
Piper: "I just need to be alone."  
  
Phoebe gets up and walks with Chris into the kitchen.  
  
Scene 2 - Kitchen  
  
Phoebe: "Chris what are we going to do. Leo doesn't have more than an  
hour and  
Paige doesn't have much more than that."  
  
Chris: "The elders were no help. They said that everything is as it should be."  
  
Phoebe: "Well what the hell does that mean? That this is it? That our  
destiny it to  
watch Paige and Leo die! How can just let that happen, how can  
they let Deakan just keep killing witches."  
  
Chris: "I don't know what to do. This must all be my fault."  
  
Phoebe: "How?"  
  
Chris: "By coming back. I changed more than I thought, I destroyed the future  
even more."  
  
Phoebe: "Maybe this is how we save the future."  
  
Chris: "No it can't. Leo has to be there for Piper and Paige has to do  
all good she is destined too."  
  
Phoebe: "Chris you have to try and save them, you're the only one who can."  
  
Chris: "But I can't I don't have that kind of power."  
  
Phoebe: "The trigger is love Chris and you have that."  
  
Chris: 'I afraid Phoebe. Afraid I'll fail you all again. I couldn't save you in my  
time and now it's happening again and it's all my fault. I failed  
Phoebe."  
  
Phoebe: "Not yet you haven't. You have to overcome any fears you have  
and find what you need inside of you. I know you can Chris. Now you  
have to believe it too."  
  
Scene 3 – Living room  
  
Piper has managed to help Paige back to the couch. She hands Paige glass of water but she can barley drink any of it. Piper notices she is shivering and wraps a blanket around her and she tries not to cry in front of Paige.  
  
Paige: weakly "Piper don't cry. Phoebe needs you."  
  
Piper: "She needs you too. Don't you dare give up on us."  
  
Paige: "Promise."  
  
Paige reaches up and touches Piper's cheek just as Leo had and this makes Piper cry harder.  
  
Paige: "Leo?"  
  
Piper: nods her head "Not much longer."  
  
Paige: strained "He still loves you. I still love you"  
  
Piper: "Paige I am so sorry for our fight."  
  
Paige: "It's okay."  
  
Piper: "No it's not. I was mad at myself and hurt by Leo. I had no reason to blame  
you and Phoebe. It's just...it seems like all we are meant for is  
pain and I can't take any more. "  
  
Paige: "No. You...you are meant ...meant to love."  
  
Piper: "But all that brings is pain."  
  
Paige: shakes her head "Pain is never worse.... than loosing the  
chance  
to love."  
  
Paige takes Piper's hand in her own and places it over her heart.  
  
Paige: weakly"You... you need to believe in love."  
  
Piper squeezes Paige's hand.  
  
Phoebe: "She's right."  
  
Piper feels Phoebe's hand on her shoulder and turns around to face her. They both have tears in their eyes.  
  
Chris orbs in with Leo and places him gently on the ground next to the couch Paige is on.  
  
Phoebe: looks at Chris "We all need to believe."  
  
Chris places his hands over Leo's wound and concentrates. They all wait for the familiar healing glow but it never comes. He looks up at Phoebe and Piper with tear filled eyes serving as a wordless apology. Chris feels a hand on his shoulder and turns to see that it's Paige's.  
  
Chris: "I can't. I'm sorry."  
  
Paige shakes her head and points at Piper and Phoebe and at first none of them understand.  
  
Paige: "Love."  
  
Piper seems to realize what Paige is trying to tell them and she takes Phoebe's hand who then grabs Chris's hand while Piper takes one of Paige's with her other hand. Chris places his free hand over Leo and lets all of the love and energy flowing through all them focus on healing Leo. They all sit in silence hoping for the warm healing glow once again. Chris looks as if he is about to give up again but Phoebe squeezes his hand harder and he once again concentrates on Leo. After what seemed like forever Chris begins to feel something flow from his hands. Afraid that he is just imagining it he keeps his eyes shut but opens them when he feels Phoebe release his hand. He looks down to see Leo, healed and being smothered by Piper and Phoebe.  
  
Piper breaks her hold on Leo remembering about Paige. Leo sees the worry in her eyes and immediately understands. He turns around to see Paige who has lost consciousness on the couch and immediately places his hands over her wound while Piper and Phoebe wait impatiently by his side. As Paige comes around she is grabbed up in a hug by both Phoebe and Piper.  
  
Piper: "Never again Paige."  
  
Phoebe: "Yeah, never."  
  
Paige: "Promise."  
  
Leo looks at Chris in silent appreciation while the sisters cling to each other afraid of what will happen if they let go. They all no that it's not over, that Deakan is still out there but right now all they want is to never let go.   
  
I am SO SORRY for the big delay and shortness but I had midterms and then I was away on spring break.  
  
Please Review; tell me if there should be a sequel or just one or two more chapters.


End file.
